


Big Sis's Secret

by Highlumin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin
Summary: Kayley unexpectedly learns her big sister's biggest secret, that Hayley is a lesbian porn actress! And when Hayley catches on, she's all too keen on sharing that secret with her beloved little sister.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Big Sis's Secret

**Big Sis’s Secret**

“Everything smells great dear! I can’t tell you how much I needed a meal like this after today!” Mr. Harlen spoke brightly as he sat down to the family dinner table, his spirits noticeably high.

“Thanks hun, but make sure to thank your eldest daughter too. She’s been so helpful around the house these last couple weeks!” His wife, Mrs. Harlen responded pleasantly, beaming quite proudly at the daughter in question who sat across from them both.

“No need to tell me, I’m thankful every day to have her back home. At least for as long as we’ll get her.” Mr. Harlen replied, his expression and tone still light and joking, but his family could still pick up the extremely subtle sadness that just tinged the edges.

“Come on Dad, it’s not that bad. I’m moving to California, not China.” His eldest daughter spoke, trying her best just to cheer the old man up.

“I know I know, it’s just gonna be hard to have my little girl more than a day’s drive away is all.” Mr. Harlen acquiesced, knowing above all else he needed to put a brave face on for his family.

“Just another reason to have as many family meals as we can until then.” Mrs. Harlen added, again just hoping to keep the mood light, but her daughters could still feel the sting of looming sadness at the edge of her voice.

As the parents put on their bravest smiles and actually set themselves to the food, the table grew mostly quiet save for the clatter of silverware on plates. However, while their mom and dad seemed to quickly settle themselves in to the standard family dinner, their two daughters did not seem quite as hungry, and just looked at one another from across the table, one much more intently than the other.

Haley was the eldest daughter in question, a dazzlingly pretty 24-year-old girl who was just getting ready for the biggest change in her life. Having graduated from college three years ago, she’d spent those recent years in a city only about two hours from their hometown in central Pennsylvania. Her parents never knew exactly what her career entailed, they just knew she seemed to be making enough money to live comfortably on her own, and they were happy enough knowing that they at least had the option of taking a short daytrip if they wanted to visit her.

However, that bright spot dampened slightly once Haley made her announcement at the beginning of the summer. She’d told her family she was taking on a new job arrangement, and would be moving out to California at the end of the summer. Naturally her family had taken the news with more than a little apprehension, so to lessen the impact, Haley had thought it would be a good idea to leave her apartment and move in with her family again for the duration of the summer before she moved. Of course, her parents were elated to have her back home again, as temporary as it were. But if Haley was being perfectly honest, she was much more interested in spending her time with her little sister.

Kayley had just turned 18 over the winter and had graduated high school only a couple weeks ago, just days after her sister had arrived. Since Haley was 6 years older, she’d spent much of her time looking out for and taking care of her younger sister, and while that meant Kayley always looked to her as something of an authority, they’d also grown up quite close together. You’d think that would’ve meant a lot of Haley’s personality might’ve trickled into Kayley, but the truth was they had drastically different personalities. Hayley had always struck her sister as so confident and certain of what she wanted to do; this mission to move to the other side of the continent was evidence of such. On the other hand, Kayley was an extremely timid and apprehensive girl. She’d not even decided if she’d even wanted to attend college at all, and had opted to simply take a year after graduation to consider that idea.

Differences aside, the sisters were close, and Hayley was very clearly thrilled to be back home around her younger sibling. And if Kayley had learned of her stayover plans even a few months ago, she’d probably be much more excited to have her big sister back too. As things stood at the present however, Kayley was significantly more… anxious around her sister.

Only a few weeks ago, right before Haley had announced her plans to move and stay with them, Kayley had discovered a massive secret about her big sister, one their parents clearly had absolutely no clue about, one that changed the entire way Kayley looked at her older sibling, and one that left the girl feeling even more confused and uncertain than she’d ever felt in her life. The worst part was she no longer had any idea how to act around her sister… or for that matter, how her sister was **_really_** acting towards her.

Even now, as their parents busied themselves with their plates, Kayley and Hayley just stared at each other. Kayley knew she shouldn’t have felt as nervous as she did, but Hayley was just looking at her so intently, with this strangely coy smile. Kayley practically felt like she was melting under her sister’s gaze. Before now she would’ve been comforted by that smile, but now her whole perception had been flipped upside down. Kayley couldn’t help panicking, wondering if her sister knew that she knew her secret! But Hayley just kept smiling at her, all throughout dinner. It took all Kayley had to not collapse on the table and start sobbing in stress.

*

It was much later in the evening, and Kayley sat alone in her room, comfortable in her bed with her laptop perched on her thighs. The younger sibling was glued to her screen, once again looking at the very thing that was causing her so much tension, and yet despite it being the source of such immense worry, Kayley just found her herself absorbed in it again and again and again.

On the screen before her was a video of two women, intertwined in a deliciously explicit affair, one of whom was unmistakably the girl’s sister, Hayley. Kayley had discovered this by sheer chance a short time ago, all beginning with a single nude photo the girl had stumbled across of her older sister. From that one image Kayley was utterly dumbfounded to discover a rabbit hole of her sister’s online presence. It wasn’t difficult to find large album’s worth of her sister’s photo shoots after that, all extremely erotic in nature. The sheer surprise of her discovery was so much for Kayley that the poor girl was practically neck deep into her sister’s privacy before it occurred to her that she’d basically just spent hours ogling her naked sister! And that’s when she discovered just how much further it went.

Only after finding a particularly disturbing comment thread on her sister’s pics did Kayley find the link that showed just how depraved her sister had become. One single video of her sister in bed with another girl led Kayley to discover a mountain of pornography starring Hayley, all of it featuring the sultry sibling making ravenous love to other girls, one, two, and even a half-dozen at a time.

Kayley could not even begin to put into words how dazed this revelation had made her. She had thought she’d always known everything about her older sister, and while she was definitely far more outgoing of a girl than Kayley herself was, never in her wildest dreams could she envision Hayley actually throwing herself into the life of a porn actress (though to be fair, even Kayley’s **_wildest_** dreams had never really been all that wild to begin with).

And that spoke nothing of the fact that every single video she found of Hayley was only of her having sex with girls. Admittedly, Kayley couldn’t recall her sister ever actually having a boyfriend, but they had definitely talked about the cute boys in their respective schools before. Kayley at least thought she knew her sister well enough to know if she was a lesbian or not!

All these discoveries hit the timid, indecisive Kayley like a freight train. Hayley had always been the closest person in her life, and yet after discovering everything she’d done online, Kayley felt like she didn’t know her sister at all! That’d been over a month ago, and the younger girl hadn’t been able to even think about her sister the same way, let alone look at her like she used to.

It also went without saying that her parents were completely oblivious to their eldest daughter’s secret life, at least Kayley figured they had to be given how they’d been acting 100% normally since Hayley had come to stay. That broached the big question of whether the younger girl should tell her parents, whether it was her right to do so. For that matter, Kayley didn’t even know how to approach Hayley herself about the topic, or even if she should say anything at all.

Hayley had only just come home, and Kayley knew well that once this summer was over it could be a very long time until the sisters saw each other again. As conflicted as her feelings were, the little sister knew more than anything she would **_HATE_** herself if she were to ruin their relationship over this. The other issue was that the longer Kayley kept this to herself the more paranoid and anxious she was becoming, and it was showing. The girl was beginning to strongly suspect that her big sister was on to her.

And all of that aside, there was one other major problem, likely the biggest problem of all. Kayley just couldn’t seem to stop watching her big sister’s porn vids! Whatever shock and disbelief the young female had felt, it had never included an ounce of disgust. Ever since the first night she’d seen her sister naked online, and especially after she’d first seen Hayley’s tongue inside another girl’s mouth, Kayley had become nearly obsessed with her videos. She couldn’t even begin to count the hours she’d spent watching her sister fuck girl after girl after girl, and thank goodness Hayley had produced so much content!

The strangest thing was, Kayley had never once believed or even considered the possibility that she might be a lesbian. Although she’d never had a boyfriend, she’d always been such a timid girl, she barely got along with any guys **_or_** girls for that matter. She’d liked, or at least thought she’d liked some of the guys in her class, she’d had playful discussions with her sister and her few friends about what boys she’d had crushes on, and she was certain she’d never had any sexual attraction to girls before discovering her sister’s videos.

And yet for some reason, the moment she’d discovered Hayley’s numerous illicit affairs, the younger girl had become inarguably hooked, and Kayley did far more than just watch. Now, the girl wasn’t totally oblivious, she’d played with herself plenty before, but from the moment she’d seen her big sister’s face alight in orgasm Kayley was like an entirely different person herself. The girl ravished her own pussy with a ferocity she’d never felt before, and it’d gotten to the point where nearly every night she found herself in the dark, fingers curled deep inside her virgin slit, kept only by the company of her virtual sister and whatever pretty girls happened to be lucky enough to get between her legs. This didn’t change even after her sister had come back home, and tonight was no different.

Tonight, Kayley had dialed up one of Hayley’s somewhat older videos, and one of her own personal favorites. It started with her beautiful sister kneeling in a bed, batting her long eyelashes at the camera as a stunningly ebony-skinned young woman draped herself over Hayley’s back, hands tickling playfully over her tits as she rubbed her narrow cheek against Hayley’s smooth face.

Kayley knew this girl well, and not just because she was Hayley’s most frequent partner in porn. The girl’s name was Shawna, an absolutely bewitching exotic beauty. The young black woman looked to be just about Haley’s own age, which Kayley knew for a fact as she’d actually met the gorgeous girl herself.

Shawna was, in fact, Hayley’s roommate in college, and the two had quickly become best friends over their four years together. Hayley had brought the ebony enchantress home with her a handful of times during her college years, and she’d always been extremely friendly with the family… in fact, she’d been a bit too friendly with Kayley, to the point of making her more than a little uncomfortable. The younger girl remembered every meeting with her distinctly, as Shawna was a very touchy sort of person, both with her sister and with the girl herself.

Kayley could remember the dusky coed would always be running her fingers along her bare arms, brushing hair out of face, and wrapping her up in frequent, intimate hugs. She also had a habit of calling Kayley her “Little Doll,” on account of the girl’s rather small stature, and she also did so with a strange, almost hungry-looking smile. Only now did Kayley realize how she was **_really_** looking at her.

It wasn’t too long after first discovering her sister’s “career” that Kayley found her first video together with Shawna, but after the initial shock wore off the girl realized she wasn’t exactly surprised looking back on the girl’s behavior. The two had always seemed like such unbelievably close friends, you would’ve thought they’d been together since pre-school. It almost seemed natural the first time Kayley watched them tie themselves in a sixty-nine and lick each other’s cunts through a staggering climax.

But Kayley’s mind quickly ceased its’ wandering and reminiscing, as now she had one of the duo’s sultry sex scenes right in front of her once again. Her thoughts and worries of keeping or exposing her sister’s secret evaporated like steam as her body began to smolder with lust at the sights laid out for her.

She loved Haley’s videos with Shawna above all else, the two of them practically seemed to know each other’s bodies better than their own as they explored every one of their most sensitive nerves. The enraptured teenager eagerly lost herself. Before finding this library she probably could’ve counted on two hands all the ways she thought two people could have sex. Now she’d seen Haley and Shawna alone twist themselves into so many positions of lust that they could’ve published their own version of the _Kama Sutra_ , and yet still they managed to grace Kayley with new forms of passion.

Now on the screen, the back of Haley’s head dug deep into a couch cushion as Shawna stood before her, holding the pale girl’s hips high in the air over her own shoulders as she ravenously dug her tongue deep into the one pussy she knew and loved more than any others. And Haley’s own tongue wasn’t slacking as she moaned and wailed her own agonizing pleasure, as though she were singing just for her own little sister’s enjoyment.

And Kayley did not let it go to waste. As she watched the two thoroughly experienced females make intense love to one another, the young voyeur was tending to her own lust as well. Longingly, she let her fingers dig into her own sopping pussy, making long, slow strokes into the burning flesh and driving herself higher and higher into the planes of ecstasy.

Kayley’s breathing elevated, her chest grew hot and tight as her quim trembled around her tiny little fingers. The carnal scenes flashing before her eyes were causing devious thoughts to dance through her head, thoughts that had once seemed so dark and deep rooted, but the more she watched her big sister the more readily they came, and the more easily she embraced them.

The more she watched Hayley make love to so many glamorous women, the more the younger sister wondered just what it had to feel like. Kayley watched as Shawna pulled Hayley in to her ruby-coated lips for a deep, delving kiss, and couldn’t help wondering just how pleasant it would feel to connect her sister’s soft, petal-pink lips to her own. She watched the sable seductress push her beloved BFF against a wall before falling down and shoving her tongue deep into her throbbing pussy, and couldn’t help wondering just how it was taste to have her own mouth wrapped around her sister’s pretty little slit.

  


  


All the while as Shawna assailed her with an endless barrage of sapphic bliss, Hayley just kept crying out her unabashed lust. Her big sister’s voice echoed in her brain, and Kayley couldn’t help wondering just how amazing it would be to experience those sounds in person… and to know that **_she_** was the one delivering such unmitigated happiness to her big sister!

A nearly inaudible _‘Squeap!’_ barely sounded in the room before Kaley bit the front of her shirt and pulled the cotton into her mouth, muffling the tiny yet intense sound of her passion. The inexperienced girl’s toes curled into her thin, satin sheets while she frantically thrust her finger’s as deep into her frail young slit as deep as she could manage.

Kayley’s eyes filled with tears as she came as hard as she ever had, rolling her hips into her bed as her pussy pulsed and rattled in bliss, her orgasm echoing deep through her belly and down along her lithe, willowy limbs.

In the end the girl was left blinking, half sightless as her small chest rose and fell in enervated breaths. Her shirt fell from between her teeth, a big stain of saliva now sticking to her collarbone. Her fingers remained trapped in her pussy that still twitched and sent short but overwhelming spasms through her tiny body. Finally her sister’s wanton video came to an end, turning the screen dark and forcing the poor, confused girl to stare at her own reflection, at the result of the unnatural lust that had so completely overtaken her.

With her need for orgasm satiated, Kayley sheepishly hiked her soiled panties back into place as she closed out of the multiple tabs of porn she had open. The embarrassment really started to set in as she wiped her fingers off on her already ruined shirt, and shut her laptop down and set it off to the side table.

Kaley silently thanked her Goddess that the lights were already out as she curled into a ball in the middle sticky swamp she’d created on her mattress. She might’ve just had the best orgasm of her life, and that realization terrified her even worse after seeing her sister face to face. Falling asleep would be no easy task tonight, as she could no longer ignore the deep-rooted feelings that had taken an unyielding hold in her heart. Kayley was afraid, because now she was certain that she had a crush on her big sister.

***

The next morning went pretty much as it had in the last week. Hayley woke up, bright and cheery as ever, had a pleasant breakfast with her parents, and expected her baby sister to mope and sneak nervous glances at her from across the table. However, that last part didn’t happen, as Kayley actually left early to go eat breakfast with a couple friends that were about to leave town for the summer. And since both her parents would leave for work that day, that created quite a convenient opportunity for Hayley.

Once the house was totally empty, save for herself, Hayley found herself innocently meandering down the hallway when she just happened to notice her little sister’s door open just a crack. With a curious look and a slightly mischievous smile, the eldest sibling decided to exert her authority as the oldest and enter her sibling’s room, just to make sure she wasn’t hiding anything she shouldn’t be.

Hayley might’ve done porn for a living, but she was certainly no airhead, and she easily read the signs her sister had been practically screaming at her since she arrived back home. Now, Hayley knew better than anyone that her baby sister had always been a very apprehensive girl, but she had never acted this awkward and fearful around her specifically. It didn’t take a detective to figure out that Kayley had probably discovered her line of work.

That said, feeling embarrassed or afraid were the farthest things from Hayley’s mind. In fact, the shameless actress was practically giddy as she intruded in Kayley’s room and flung herself into the girl’s bed. Though it’d dried overnight, the well-experienced muff-diver could easily catch the aroma of spilled pussy juice coming off the bed, something that only gave the depraved sister an even bigger grin.

Feet tapping in excitement, Hayley quickly grabbed her sister’s laptop and booted it up. Unsurprisingly, she easily managed to log in to Kayley’s profile; her naïve little sister had been using the same password since she was in middle school, and unfortunately the younger girl had no idea her older sibling had practically always known it.

As expected, since this was supposed to be her private computer, Haley had never bothered to hide her history, and in a matter of seconds Hayley had confirmed her suspicion; Kayley was definitely aware of every one of her dirty little secrets. Of course, Haley had been 99% sure before checking for herself, so this wasn’t exactly a major upset to find out.

What she didn’t expect, and what was blatantly obvious, was just how much Kayley had been watching her videos. Hell, it almost looked like that was **_ALL_** Kayley ever watched! She’d been watching her videos multiple times almost every day for at least a month now, which is only as far back as the search history went.

Now seeing for certain that her baby sister new all about her secret life, Hayley could only smile as all sorts of wonderful ideas began to flourish in her head. The elder sister wasn’t the least bit concerned for her sister, it was plenty obvious the girl had kept that secret to herself, and Kayley was about the last person on Earth that would ever try to blackmail someone.

No, all this meant was that Hayley’s little sister had obviously grown quite curious about her, and quite fond as well. That would suit her just perfectly for what the sultry sibling had in mind for them both.

***

The next day droned on same way as it had been doing, with Kayley making a pointed effort to avoid her older sister as much as possible. Eventually half the day had already burned away, and late in the afternoon Hayley was prowling the halls of their home.

Once again, the eldest daughter found herself perched just outside the door to her little sister’s room, only this time she knew it wasn’t going to be empty when she snuck in. Opening the door softly and slowly, Hayley quick glanced around the room, only to smile brightly at the sweet sight that awaited her. Kayley had apparently tuckered herself out, and at the moment she was curled into a tight ball in the middle of her bed, taking a nap, something that only made the girl even more irresistibly cute in her sister’s eyes.

Stifling back her pure excitement, Hayley gingerly closed the door and locked it behind her. Their parents had been so generous as to schedule a date night for themselves, leaving Hayley ‘in charge’ for the whole evening. And now that she knew that her baby sister had been keeping her dirty little secrets, the older girl wasn’t going to hold herself back any more.

Coming to the bed, Hayley delicately pawed into the sheets, sliding right in behind the little ball her sister had curled up into. Even though her actions were perfectly measured and executed, the older girl’s heart was beating like mad, she didn’t think she’d ever wanted anything this badly before.

Kayley had always been so incredibly precious to her big sister, Hayley believing her to simply be the most adorable girl in the world. Kayley was just so small, appearing almost fragile, but just because she was so wonderfully slender. She’d always thought Shawna’s description was perfectly apt; the little girl really was like a doll.

But right now, Hayley couldn’t help focusing on one particular feature, her little doll’s cute, pert butt that jutted out so delectably as Kayley curled her body forward. As the elder sibling scooted closer and closer towards her sister’s body heat, she just couldn’t resist reaching out to take a playful handful of her sister. Massaging and teasing Kayley’s perfect little ass, Hayley softly cooed in absolute delight at the sinful touch she’d so long wanted.

And as Hayley’s hands grew bolder, as the older girl’s body drew closer to her own, Kayley sighed pleasantly as she was gradually stirred from her slumber. As her mind slowly woke up, she was only dimly aware of a pleasant touch lingering on her body, but she only became fully awake just in time to feel a pair of arms carefully wrap around her body from behind. Her peaceful rest was abruptly shocked away as she realized someone was in her bed, spooning into her! And as Hayley felt her sister begin to fidget in her grasp, she knew it was finally time to make both of their dreams come true.

“Mmm, hi there. Have a nice nap?” Hayley sighed quietly from behind as she locked her sister down in a warm embrace.

“Wha-? Ha-Haley?” Kayley spoke in confusion as her mind broke free of the haze of slumber. 

“Mmhm.” Hayley just hummed in gentle confirmation as she lazily stroked her sister’s tummy, curling the girl ever closer to herself. 

Though waking up had been a bit confusing, Kayley’s mind was rattled wide awake as she realized she was in bed and her sister was cuddling her quite close from behind, the older girl’s fingers were practically caressing the undersides of her little breasts!

“Haley?! What are you doing?!” Kayley sputtered out before she could think, her mind quickly being thrown into panicked uncertainty. She’d never imagined she’d wake up in a precarious position like this, and her nerves were quickly frying as a result. 

“Well, I saw my cute little sister taking a nap and just thought she looked so sweet, so I couldn’t help wanting to join her. You remember how you always used to cuddle with me when we were growing up? I missed that.” Hayley spoke slow, making sure each word sent a shiver along the back of her sister’s neck, and yet even as every breath sent a spark through Kayley’s poor, overwhelmed mind, there was no denying the true emotion that underlay each of her sister’s words. 

“Th-That was… We were kids…” Kayley could barely speak as she trembled in fear and uncertainty under her sister’s bold touch.

“Maybe, but just because we’re not kids anymore doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Hayley’s voice grew quieter, her breath becoming hot and heavy on the back of Kayley’s neck. 

“Truth is, I’ve always cared about you, a lot more than anything else in my life. I’ve always thought you were the cutest, sweetest little girl, and just knowing I got to be your big sister always made me so happy.” The playful edge never quite left Hayley’s voice, but it was slowly growing more and more intense, and Kayley could feel her body beginning to boil in her sister’s embrace. 

“And then I realized you had learned my little ‘secret…’” Hayley’s voice was barely above a whisper, and Kayley’s thoughts were a torrent of stress, now that she knew her sister knew that she knew. 

“…And I can’t tell you how… excited that made me.” Hayley hissed right at the base of her little sibling’s skill, her fingers clutching tighter than ever at the younger girl’s smooth tummy, her hips pressing more demandingly against her firm little body. 

Then Hayley did something that completely broke down every bit of sense and reason in her poor little sister; she leaned in and placed a strong, seductive kiss on the back of Kayley’s neck. The younger girl’s mind totally melted down at that touch, her heart felt like it was about to tear a hole through her chest with how hard it was beating. Kayley realized her worst fear and most disgusting fantasy was coming true, she realized just how badly she’d actually been hoping this would happen; she and her sister were about to have sex!

“So tell me Kayley, and you have to be honest…” Hayley’s voice now oozed pure lust as she shifted, leaning in and putting her mouth right beside her sister’s ear as the poor girl trembled like a child with a monster under her bed. 

“… Do you have a crush on your big sister?”

Those words felt like the final incantation on this potent spell her sister had cast on Kayley, and she knew concretely there wasn’t a chance she could ever say no to her big sister again.

“…Y-Yes…” Kayley had never felt so frightened and apprehensive in her life, but with all the pleasant sensations, with how sweetly her sister was treating her, and with how badly she wanted to reciprocate those feelings, the younger sibling gathered all her timid strength and squeaked out her confession.

Kayley felt like her answer just lingered in the air for an eternity, but at some point she was shaken to reality as she felt her sister moving behind her. For an unbearable moment, Kayley just felt the warmth of her sister’s body leave her, but before she could assume the worst Hayley’s hands had moved to the younger girl’s shoulder, and Kayley felt her sibling turning her, urging her to lay flat on her back. The next thing she knew, Haley was perched above the paralyzed little girl, and for the first time Kaley could actually see the woman she so strongly desired. Hayley just smiled down at her sister from above, the sweet, alluring smile that promised so much pleasure, that held years of experience in the art of making love to women, and that clearly showed her own intense love for her precious little sister.

“Good.”

That was the last thing Hayley whispered before she leaned down and captured her sister’s lips. Kayley couldn’t help immediately moaning in blissful defeat as she felt her older sister’s tongue press greedily into her mouth, running along her own like the most luxurious silk. The little sibling was absolutely helpless under her sister’s relentless love, her apprehension broken in an instant as she now totally accepted the wicked kiss of her dearly beloved sister.

And Hayley eagerly took advantage of her sister’s willing submission. She hummed and moaned her own measured ecstasy as she forced their tongues to coil tighter and tighter together. So long had the eldest daughter been waiting to finally get a taste of the one girl she’d so long desired, that she’d always loved more than any other, and she wasn’t’ going to kiss her sister with anything less than her absolute devotion. 

The bewitched Kayley happily resigned herself to the hunger of her big sister, but there was so much more Hayley intended to enjoy from the younger girl. As the room filled with the lovely sounds of the two sisters desperately making out, Hayley’s fingers began to roam the body of her helpless sibling. As she set her hips down to rock over Kayley’s, the older girl’s fingers started to brazenly explore her body, dancing teasingly along her sides, getting a feel for her slender figure even as their lips remained locked tight together.

Finally, Hayley allowed her inexperienced sibling to come up for air, and gently pulled her tongue out past the girl’s slender lips. She pulled her face just far enough away so she could take a look at the sight of the beautiful little girl, finding Kayley’s face the perfect picture of submission to her lust. The younger girl’s face was flush with an obviously unbearable arousal, breaths escaping in small, rapid gasps as she struggled against the ruthless passion she’d just experienced, and her eyes glistening as the confusion and conflict she felt slowly melted away in the face of the irrefutable love she felt for her big sister. Hayley could barely stop herself from totally ravishing her sister right then and there, she was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

Kayley’s thoughts were infinitely more jumbled than her sister’s. She’d never experienced anything so intimate with anyone else, let alone her own flesh and blood. The new sensations assailing her body had all but left her completely unable to deny her sister anything she wanted, and Hayley was only going to drag her further and further into the pits of pleasure.

Kayley had only barely regained enough sense to realize her sister was staring down intensely at her, but at that point Hayley’s fingers were already moving on with her lust. The younger girl gasped out in frightened arousal when she felt her sister’s hand gently encompass her small, soft breast. She could only bite her lip and groan in uncertain desire as the older girl playfully squeezed the little bump in her hand.

“I’ve never been able to tell you how much I love you Kayley…” Hayley practically drooled out as her fingers curled and tweaked the poor girl’s nipple, issuing an irresistibly cute squeak from her.

“…Or how badly I’ve wanted to fuck you.” Hayley hissed right beside her sister’s ear before snapping down and sucking fiercely on the sweet patch of skin on the girl’s neck, her hand digging even more greedily into Kayley’s yielding teat at the same time. The younger sibling just mewled and squirmed even more restlessly.

And once Hayley finally pulled away from her sister’s neck, she moved back to stare down at the little girl one more time. Kayley’s eyes had been closed, but she felt her sister’s fingers leave her chest only to curl very delicately under her chin. She felt Hayley tilting her face, and knew she had no choice but to look up again. She opened her eyes to find Hayley staring down at her, lips ever so slightly parted, eyes alight with a burning intensity, like a starving lioness that had a helpless gazelle pinned right under its’ paws.

“So what do you think, Kay? Do you want your big sister to teach you all the naughty things she’s learned? Do you want your sister to **_fuck_** you?”

Kayley felt like every part of her was being drowned under her sister’s lust; that one look told her that she was going to do anything and everything her big sister asked.

“…please…” Kayley’s voice was hardly more than a breath.

“’Please’ what?” Haley taunted her sister, smiling down at the younger girl, flaunting the power she knew she had over her, needing to hear the girl say exactly what she wanted for herself.

“…please… f-…f-fuck me…” Kayley finally admitted, nearly at the edge of tears from her embarrassment, her anxiety, and her absolutely uncontrollable love and desire for her big sister.

“Alright. If that’s what my cute baby sister wants.” Hayley groaned out teasingly as she sat upright, arching her back as she still straddled the younger girl’s hips. From this point the elder sister’s hands only roamed even more greedily as she brazenly cupped Kayley’s pert breasts, issuing a reluctant squeak of submission from the girl.

“You know, you’ve seen me naked probably hundreds of times my little voyeur. But I can’t say the same for myself.” Hayley continued to flash her teeth as she gently poked fun at her little sister. “So, let’s get you out of these clothes. You know, so we can even things up.”

Kayley’s face was twisted in sheer embarrassment, and yet her body was already obeying her older sister’s every whim, her arms raising feebly to offer Hayley her modesty. The elder girl just hummed appreciatively as she grabbed the sleeves of Kayley’s shirt and tugged it up, deftly pulling the thin cotton away from the little girl, showing she hadn’t been wearing anything underneath. However, Kayley hastily reacted and crossed her arms over her chest to hide them, head turned to the side and unable to look at her sister.

“Th-They’re small… nothing like yours… I’m not… I’m not anything like you…” Kayley grumbled pitiably, the tone in her voice telling Hayley her confidence issue was about a lot more than just her small boobs.

But Hayley would never stand to let her precious baby sister feel ashamed of herself, so she delicately took hold of Kay’s wrists and slowly pulled her hands away, leaving the younger girl’s petite chest fully exposed for her to enjoy.

“Kayley, there isn’t a single thing wrong with you.” As Hayley gingerly spoke down to her sister, she felt Kayley’s arms relax. Letting go the girl’s wrists, Hayley’s hands returned to her sister’s now bare breasts, pressing her palms down and luxuriously rolling them around in her nimble fingers. Kayley quickly began to tremble and mewl under her touch.

“I promise you, I absolutely adore my tiny, wonderfully cute little sister. I hope you never change. I’d love for you to stay my little doll that stays perfectly adorable forever.” Hayley spoke with such loving conviction, and Kayley didn’t doubt a single word she said.

Comforted by her big sister’s kindness, Kayley managed to retain enough courage to turn her head back to look at the older girl. She managed to look just in time to see Hayley’s face dipping down before she felt the older girl’s lips wrap around her nipple.

Kayley bit her lip and failed to suppress a high-pitched hum as she felt her big sister suck her little titty into her moth, clamping down tight and straining her skin in such an unfamiliar way. It instantly sent bolts of raw energy shooting down her spine. Kayley’s fingers dug into the bedding and her toes curled as Hayley playfully teased her nipple so very delicately between her teeth, only to move her head to the other breast only to begin lavishing her tongue all across the dainty orb.

Kayley was breathing hard through the finger she was biting on when Hayley pulled her head back, licking her lips as she grinned down wolfishly at the younger girl, though her hands refused to move and just kept circling and pinching the pert little mounds capping her sister’s chest.

“Mmm, as yummy as I always dreamed. Your boobies are just as sweet as you are.” Hayley cooed down as she continued to caress her sister’s tits.

Kayley had been utterly pacified under her sister’s mind-numbingly good touch, and yet she still didn’t know how much further her sister would be able to bring her under heel. Winking devilishly down at the timid little girl, Hayley finally took her greedy fingers away from her sister’s chest only to bring them to the hem of her own shirt. Kayley gulped like a deer in the headlights as she watched her beautiful big sister pull her shirt off, revealing her own wonderful, ravishing breasts for the girl to see in person for the first time.

Tossing the garment aside, Hayley couldn’t help adoring the way her baby sister was staring at with such innocent affection. Groaning deep in her throat as she grinned back down, Hayley squirmed atop the little girl’s body until she was nearly laying flat atop her, then tenderly lowered her chest until her own ample titties were smothering her baby sister’s itty-bitty bumps.

Kayley immediately sucked in an exhilarating breath from the sinful touch, all but in disbelief from how good it felt to have her beloved sister’s big, pillowy breasts cushioning down on her. Hayley only giggled lowly as she playfully rubbed her boobs all around her little sister’s body, relishing in the lovely expressions and sounds Kayley couldn’t stop making.

“You like how it feels when we rub our titties together? See now, size doesn’t matter. Even though they’re so different, they’re just so happy to be together.” Hayley toyed with her sibling as she continued to rub her chest up and down atop the girl.

“But now I’ve got a special treat for you.” Hayley promised darkly before shifting her body.

Before Kayley could even react, Hayley had lifted her chest and dropped it right on top of Kayley’s face, keeping the hanging teat hovering only millimeters away from the young woman’s mouth. The little sister was nothing shy of hypnotized as she watched her porn-star-sister’s breasts sway right in front of her eyes. More and more, Kayley was finding her body reacted much faster than her brain could keep up, and without even realizing it the younger girl had stretched her tongue out to welcome the soft globe into her mouth.

Hayley let loose a shivering groan in absolute delight as she felt her baby sister pull her nipple into her lips, suckling it almost soothingly, rhythmically, bringing more and more of the tender flesh into her mouth, rolling her tongue across the sensitive little bumps of her areola. It was an utterly heavenly sensation for the elder sister.

“That’s it baby, ohhh you’re so gentle, it feels so nice… You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you?... You wanted so bad for your big sister to spoil you just like this?... Well go ahead, KayKay. I’m not going anywhere. My perfect little sister can suck on my boobies to her hearts content…” Hayley urged her younger sister on, reaching a hand up to soothingly stroke through Kayley’s hair as she nursed so wonderfully at her big sister’s teat.

Neither sister was sure how long they lost themselves, Kayley was in an absolute trance as she sucked on her sister’s breasts, and Hayley was all too happy to relish in the luxurious sensations. But at some point, the older girl’s mind snapped back to what she really needed to do.

Almost forcefully (for her own sake), Hayley pulled her chest out of Kayley’s face, the younger girl practically whining in reluctance as her comfort was taken from her. But upon having her vision cleared, Kayley was able to look into her big sister’s eyes, and what she saw was a burning lust that nearly frightened her. Sensing this, Hayley’s mouth quickly curled into a predatory grin, a somewhat poor effort to reassure her sister.

“Oh, don’t you worry, baby. We’re far from done. I just thought it was time I **_really_** show you exactly what I mean when I say ‘I love you.’” Hayley assured her timid sister, but the wild glint in her eyes did nothing to soothe Kayley.

Hayley moved like a viper as she slid backwards along the bed, never taking her eyes off the younger sibling even as she dipped off the side and sunk down to the floor, right at Kayley’s feet. She snickered mischievously as she fidgeted, out of her sister’s line of sight as she worked to shake her pants off. Kayley was a bit confused, but understood at once when her sister raised back on the edge of the mattress and playfully spun her panties around her finger. The younger girl couldn’t help gulping as she realized what exactly that implied.

Flinging her thin underwear to the side, Hayley suddenly slithered halfway back onto the mattress, hovering right over her little sister’s waist as she dug her fingers into the elastic band of Kayley’s shorts. The little girl couldn’t help gasping in shock, but her big sister moved far too quick for her to voice any protest, and before she knew it Hayley was gracefully sliding the girl’s flimsy clothes down along her narrow, smooth legs.

Realizing her older sister was now staring at her entirely naked body for the first time, Kayley almost couldn’t handle the overwhelming discomfort that this new intimacy was bringing, despite how badly she wanted it. Unable to control her naturally meek behavior, the younger girl quickly buried her face in her hands, not willing to look as her sister exposed every part of her being for her own enjoyment.

And enjoy her body, Hayley did. Just as she imagined, Kayley’s body was undeniably adorable, the girl having the cutest, most prim and proper little pussy she’d ever seen before, and now she had the privilege of having it all to herself.

The love for her sister drowning out every other thought in her head, Hayley was ready to truly initiate the younger girl in the lifestyle she so thoroughly enjoyed. Even though Kayley was instinctively clenching her knees together, it was little effort for the big sister to pry those frail legs apart, curling her fingers into the soft thighs as she brought her own face closer and closer, wearing a look of sheer hunger that could back off a starving wolf.

Kayley felt as her sister forced her legs to spread wide, leaving her humiliatingly exposed. She felt the older girl’s hair, hanging from her head as it danced up higher and higher along her thigh, exhilarating her skin with its’ feather-soft tickles.

Hayley’s face hung directly over her little sister’s raw, untouched honey pot. She breathed in deep her scent; the younger girl smelled so fresh, so innocent and yet so ready for her big sister to take her. And Kayley felt her breath falling over her most sensitive spot, so very warm and already sending such powerful sensations she’d never felt before.

Worming her shoulders in between her sister’s thighs, just to make sure she stayed nice and accessible, Hayley’s finger’s dug deep into the little girl’s pliable skin and she finally leaned in to place a simple yet strong kiss right on her beloved sister’s lips. Kayley’s eyes bugged at the soft contact, her palms pressing tight over her mouth as she beat down a groan of such unfamiliar pleasure. Hayley could feel the girl’s lower body revolt, reflexively try to push her off but she was too big, so the older girl just snickered silently as she watched her little sister’s precious flower quiver and twitch in desperate desire.

“Enjoy.” Hayley said simply, quietly, and so soothingly, right before she tucked her face in and completely smothered Kayley’s lips with her own.

Hayley set about loving her sister’s pussy more tenderly and sincerely than any other girl she’d ever eaten out. Rubbing her own lips up and down along the younger girl’s drooling slit, the enamored big sister let her tongue stretch out far, tenderly lapping at her sister’s delicate slit, making sure her tongue dug deep between the folds as she brought it up and back down in slow, intense strokes.

In an instant, Kayley’s nerves were firing off in a way she’d never experienced before. She squirmed restlessly on the bed as her beloved big sister held her down and licked her delicate little pussy so very, very wonderfully. Hayley’s tongue was so very warm, and she already seemed to know where every one of the younger girl’s most pleasurable spots were.

Her body going wild, Kayley’s hands left her face, the girl staring straight up at the ceiling with joyous tears in her eyes as she smothered her mouth with her forearm, even that not enough to hide all of the intense, rapturous moans echoing out from deep in her belly.

And Hayley easily fought down against her sister’s struggling body, keeping her hips pressed securely to the bed as she buried her beautiful face into Kayley’s equally beautiful mound. Kayley’s stomach was spinning like a helicopter’s blade, her big sister just seemed to be able to make her feel better and better. Hayley’s tongue was so warm, and with every sensational stroke it dug a little deeper, grew a little more forceful in its’ exploration as it squirmed and writhed into her little pink slit.

Hayley happily hummed as she sucked on her sister’s lips and licked away the endless nectar that was pouring from her sister’s lovely tunnel. Meanwhile Kayley was slowly being driven mad. Soon she couldn’t keep her face covered at all, her restless hands groping and clutching at her boobs, at her neck, just stroking anywhere they could to make the pleasure even more intense. And with her mouth free the younger girl was openly moaning like crazy, her voice wild with euphoric cries of bliss that just kept coming more and more rapidly, her chest gasping for air as she wailed her love.

And just when it felt like Hayley’s tongue had breached her deeper than anything else that’d ever touched her, when it seemed that the experienced actress had coaxed her little sister to an almost unbearable degree of sapphic ecstasy, Kayley’s face finally tilted down to see for the first time just what her sister was doing to her. Eyes already filled with tears, Kayley was utterly stricken by the incomparably beautiful sight of her big sister, the most gorgeous woman she could ever dream of, stripped naked and unashamed, purely for her little sister’s delight. Hayley’s face nodded gently as she so lovingly ate her little sister out, her ass happily bobbing up and down behind her as though just to flaunt its’ utterly perfect shape, and ultimately Kayley locked on to her sister’s stunning eyes as they stared back up at her, even as her mouth remained occupied in tending to her weeping pussy.

Completely enthralled by her amazing and oh-so loving older sister, Kayley’s voice cracked as she howled and sobbed uncontrollably, her body quaking and shuddering like a beast. And Hayley just smirked as she locked her lips firmly to her sister’s pulsating pussy, watching with rapturous enjoyment as her sister exploded in a truly monumental climax.

Only once the girl’s voice finally died and she was left panting in desperate exhaustion, once her arms fell limp to her sides and her hips had given up their fight to fall lifelessly into the mattress, Hayley finally pulled her tongue out from the girl’s brutally stimulated slit, pulling her face back and smiling quite serenely as her own face glistened from her little sister’s love juice.

“Mmmm. I think that was best orgasm I ever tasted.” Hayley teased in a dangerously low voice as her eyes peered over the winded body of her sister.

Feeling her own body heat starting to boil over, Hayley began to crawl back up the bed, right alongside her sister’s body until she was laying at the little girl’s side, nose to nose as the older sister pulled their bodies close by her hip. Even as dead as she felt, Kayley couldn’t ignore the wonderfully sinful sensation of having their naked bodies press so close together like this.

“I hope that felt good, baby. I hope that was everything you dreamed of and more.” Hayley spoke softly as she lay her head on her arm, just a little higher than Kayley’s.

Kayley, though, was just barely coming out of her stupor, still breathing heavily as she suddenly found her big sister’s face hovering right beside her own. She could feel the older girl’s arm tickling over her belly, hugging her even closer.

“You know, I’m used to having sex with girls that like to scream and say all kinds of dirty things when I lick their pussy. But you just squeak like a little mouse. I think that’s just the cutest.” Hayley teased with a playful smile, but all Kayley could offer in response was a tiny, embarrassed ‘ _squeak_ ,’ which only caused her big sister to giggle.

“Yep, just like that.”

Filled with love for every one of her little sister’s precious quirks, Hayley couldn’t resist pulling herself right in to the frail little girl, finding her mouth and locking together in another deep, spine-melting kiss. Hayley groaned low and long as she stretched her tongue deep to find and control her little sister’s, and Kayley could only hum weakly in submissive bliss as her big sister kissed her so very confidently.

Hayley pulled their lips apart before too long, giggling lightly to herself as she looked down to see a long strand of viscous saliva linking their lips, along with Kayley’s totally mesmerized expression. Hayley didn’t think she’d ever seen a girl look so love-stricken, and she absolutely adored her for it.

“Oh sorry, it looks like your first taste of pussy was your own.” Hayley joked thoughtfully, Kayley now just barely having the presence of mind to understand what she meant. Once again, her expression crinkled into anxiousness as she now noticed the peculiar taste Hayley’s kiss had left in her mouth; her own taste.

“But that’s okay, we can fix that right now.” Hayley suddenly broke in again in a wicked tone.

The elder sibling took her hand away from Kayley’s body so she could reach down her own, two of her fingers easily finding her own sopping pussy and curling inside its’ delicate folds. Kayley watched her sister’s face twist in a slow, pleasurable sensation as she growled out a low moan.

And after thoroughly drenching her fingers in her own erotic fluids, Hayley opened her eyes again and smirked devilishly at her timid little sister as she brought her hand up between their faces. The heady aroma struck her in an instant, and Kayley’s eyes grew wide as they locked on the glistening, sticky digits.

“Here you go, baby.”

As soon as Hayley motioned her hands towards her face, the impressionable little sister obediently parted her lips and allowed her sibling to push those two wet fingers deep into her mouth. Her lips sealed shut, and Kayley mindlessly sucked on her sister’s fingers, much to Hayley’s obvious enjoyment. The flavor washed over her tongue, so much more direct this time, Kayley truly tasting her big sister’s lust for the first time ever. It was such a strange flavor, she couldn’t compare it to anything else, and yet she already knew she’d remember this taste forever.

Once the little girl had licked her fingers thoroughly clean, Hayley deftly pulled them free from the girl’s lips. A brief look of confusion crossed Kayley’s face as her big sister’s fingers popped free of her mouth, the girl having been so enraptured in obeying her elder sibling. But seeing how easily the younger girl bended to her desires just had Hayley’s lust stoking even higher.

“Well, you certainly looked like you enjoyed that. You wanna taste some more?” Hayley teased her little sister with a smirk, and poor Kayley was so pacified by this point that her big sister just cupped her under her chin and forced her to nod ‘yes.’

“Such a good girl.”

Hayley’s fingers actually took a firmer hold of her sister’s chin, gently coaxing her head back down into the bed while she began to rise. Bending up, Haley’s hand moved to delicately cup her sister’s face, staring down with a sweetly loving smile as she swung her leg and straddled the young girl, resting her hips just below Kaley’s chest.

Though she’d recovered from her own intense orgasm by now, Kayley’s heart was beginning to beat rapidly again, her breath coming in quick, anxious bursts as she truly came face to face with her sister’s pussy, all as the older girl enticingly stroked at her cheek. She may have been swept up entirely in Hayley’s games, but now she now exactly what her big sister wanted from her.

“Come on Kay, show me just how much you love your big sister.” Hayley’s voice dripped with sensuality as her hands moved to the back of Kayley’s head, digging into the younger girl’s hair and taking a delicate yet commanding grip.

Waving her hips with an experienced motion, Hayley brought herself forward until she was finally straddling her baby sister’s face. With her fingers locked tight in the girl’s hair, the eldest sibling forced young Kayley’s face right into her desperately leaking pussy. With no other choice and with the clear encouragement of her older sister, Kayley obediently opened her mouth and welcomed the woman’s slit upon her tongue. 

Hayley gasped out loud as she felt her little sister’s soft little lips come in contact with her own, slowly but surely followed by a timid, uncertain tongue that nervously began to explore past her entrance. It was a truly unique feeling for the experienced lesbian, her sister was just outright smaller than most of the girls she’d ever had sex with, and her little mouth and tongue felt almost alien on her nethers, but that absolutely did not mean it was any less pleasurable.

Though totally inexperienced, the moment she first got her taste of her big sister’s real pussy, Kaley was practically entranced. The younger girl’s hands weakly wrapped around the supple thighs straddling her face, clutching at her sister like a cub to its’ mother and, however slightly, urging the older girl’s slit even closer to her murmuring lips.

Kayley was fretful as always, but in Haley’s opinion that was a good thing in this case. The younger sibling mewled feebly, causing her lips to tremble and thrum as they pressed against her sister’s sopping cunt. Her apprehensions abated, and slowly Kayley grew bolder, stretching her tongue deeper into her big sister’s depths, pulling and dragging it firmly throughout her hyper-sensitive folds.

Hayley only grew more and more in love with her baby sister as the little girl just got better at licking her pussy. She couldn’t stop sighing exquisitely as she savored every tiny exploratory lick her sister gave her, so eager to find every one of the woman’s most pleasurable spots. She now wrapped both her hands desperately into the younger girl’s hair, so urgently coaxing her to delve deeper, to move faster. And Kayley only responded even further to her older sister’s highly pleasant encouragement, lapping at the erotic actress with every ounce of the courage she’d managed to muster.

Kayley was the farthest thing from an expert, but the sheer thrill of finally having her beloved little sister lick her pussy for the first time was almost unbearably good for the raunchy older sister. Hayley found herself moaning and panting as though it were her own first time all over again. She desperately pulled at the younger girl’s face, needily rubbed her aching slit back and force to urge just a little more pleasure, edging herself higher and higher until she finally snapped.

Letting her weight drop almost fully onto her little sister’s face, forcing the girl’s tongue to press tighter and deeper than ever before inside of her, Hayley let out a long, delighted moan as she exploded in an incredible climax. She felt her pussy spark and jolt as incomparable pleasure coursed through her, her stomach tightening into a merciless knot as her hips rolled back and forth on poor Kayley’s face.

  


Kayley just shut her eyes as her sister went wild atop her. She could feel Hayley’s body squeezing tight on her tongue, unable to take her lips away from the sinful kiss she’d been locked into, and had little choice but to lay back and accept the older girl’s copious fluids that came rushing into her mouth in the midst of her orgasm.

It took some time, but eventually the brilliant sensations stopped their rampage through Hayley’s body, the intensively satiated woman shivering as she breathed out harshly, a big, mindless grin plastered on her face. So addled by the pleasure, she barely even realized she was still smothering her precious little sister. Fortunately, the orgasm had taken enough toll on Hayley’s body that she ended up falling to her side, rolling off of the younger girl and coming to lay right beside Kayley.

Up and down, Hayley’s heavy chest fluctuated as the winded woman continued taking heavy breaths, her body still shivering from the lingering pleasure every couple of seconds. Finally given her freedom back, Kayley sat up and looked over her elder sister, finding the exhausted state she was in. Not at all used to seeing a woman come back from the brink of jubilee, the little girl couldn’t help feeling some concern as she watched Hayley continue to twitch.

“H-Haley?...” The younger sibling wondered aloud “…are you ok-MMPPHH?!”

But the inexperienced girl was hastily cut off as her heavily grateful sister suddenly sprung up, only long enough to grab Kaley around the neck and pull her back down to the mattress with her. Haley quickly found her baby sister’s mouth, showing her intense gratitude by kissing the impressionable young woman as hard as she could.

Kayley helplessly and happily succumbed to the frenzied affection her big sister was showering her with. The elder girl moaned euphorically as she tied their tongues together, enjoying the intoxicating flavor of her own lust that had stained the girl’s lips. She wrapped her arms and legs tight around her sister’s tiny body, just needing to have her close and show her immense love and appreciation. And the no-longer innocent Kayley was all too content to embrace her big sister, and dutifully return the love and affection she was shown. With no more secrets withheld from each other, and all moral barriers having been fanatically torn down, the entwined sisters were fully committed to one another, and more than ready to express much, much more of their new, mutual love.

*

Once the sisters’ libido had been completely expended, the two young women just lay together, side by side in the bed that had been thoroughly stained with their newfound love. Hayley relaxed with her hands behind her head, humming giddily every so often as she continued to replay the seduction of her little sister over and over again in her head, just feeling unbelievably happy that she’d finally been able to confirm her feelings for the girl.

Kayley was similarly going over events in her head, really reeling from the reality of what had just occurred, and taking things a bit more seriously than her sister. That was not to say she wasn’t indescribably happy over what her big sister had done for her, she just was not nearly as used to dealing with these feelings as Hayley. And unlike her older sister, due to her own anxious nature, Kayley couldn’t help wondering how exactly things would play out from now on. She had a strong suspicion that Hayley wasn’t just going to sweep this under the rug and try to ignore it. Their everyday lives would have to change as a result, and Kayley had no clue how to act from now on.

“I’ll bet you’re wondering just how I got so deep into porn in the first place, aren’t you?” Hayley suddenly broke the silence and interrupted Kayley’s thoughts. That was probably for the best, and the younger girl turned her attention to her sister, forgetting the uncertainty she felt their future was about to bring.

“Bet you can guess it all started with Shawna. I’d always liked the idea of trying something with girls, they’re just so irresistibly cute. You already know that as soon as I met Shawna in college we connected in an instant, and she made it clear early on that she felt the same kinda curiosity I did. So it started out slow, we agreed to try kissing once… and we liked it so much we started doing it more and more. Before I knew it we were sharing one of our tiny dorm beds. The last thing I did before I went to sleep and the first thing I did when I woke up in the morning was give Shawna a nice, deep kiss.” Hayley spoke softly, clearly happily lost in her memories as she reminisced. Kayley had turned on her side, watching her older sister with rapt attention.

“Anyway, we got invited to a sorority party by some of our friends one night. We weren’t like, in an official relationship or anything, but the girls probably knew we were fooling around a little bit. Long story short, they got us nice and tipsy, and started egging us on to make out in front of them. And of course, we were feeling loose and playful, so we started teasing each other, and eventually kissing each other. And we just got more and more into it as the rest of the girls whooped and cheered us on. Before we knew it we were getting each other out of our clothes, and I was kissing Shawna in a lot of new ways…” Hayley bit her lip through a deep smile as she remembered her very first time with another girl. And Kayley was hanging on every word, her own face crimson as she squeezed her legs together.

“So yeah, the rest of the girls kinda just kept pushing us to go further, and by the end Shawna and I had made love to each other for the first time, far from the last. After that night, we got invited to more parties, and it seemed that with every one another one of our friends or another one of the sorority girls would start to get curious, and I guess they just started kinda naturally joining in. By the end of my sophomore year, I don’t think we even threw parties anymore, we just threw orgies.” Hayley punctuated with a genuine laugh, but her little sister was feeling a bit too warm by now to share the humor.

“Of course, I still spent a lot of one-on-one time with Shawna, and a bunch of our other friends for that matter. Believe it or not, me becoming a professional porn star was almost totally an accident, or at least not **_MY_** plan. Sometime right before I was about to graduate, I guess one of the girl contacted a professional porn company and got a whole bunch of cameras and equipment set up for one of our ‘parties.’ She also did not bother to actually tell any of us. So she got a dozen or so of us on camera that night, including me and Shawna after we’d snuck off to a room by ourselves. That was kinda my ‘big break’ I guess you’d say. I didn’t even learn about that until like a month later. But the funny thing was, as soon as I actually saw myself on video, I wasn’t even a tiny bit mad. I was just even hornier!” Hayley giggled again, actually looking over to her sister to see if she was still listening. She was quite pleased to see the wide-eyed look Kayley was staring at her with, see the tremble in her lips and the way she achingly crossed her legs. Hayley gave her a very knowing smile before continuing.

“Anyway, I graduated college, as you know. But before I got a ‘real’ job offer, the friend who filmed us all came to me and said one of the producers for the company actually wanted to talk to me about becoming a full-time actress for them. Shawna too, actually. Sparing you a lot of the boring detail, we both agreed, and I don’t think I could’ve made a better choice. Next thing I knew, we were getting paid to have sex with so many different girls, and our videos were getting hits in the hundreds of thousands right away. And from there, well, you probably know the rest.” Hayley’s voice grew a bit quieter as she fully turned on her side to mirror her sister, smiling as sweetly as she could.

“I hope you weren’t ashamed of me when you found out. It’s not like I really set out to get into that life, but it’s just sooooo much fun having sex with girls. I did it so much in college, I couldn’t imagine stopping, whether I get paid for it or not.” Hayley’s voice was growing even softer, and her smile more intense. Kayley wasn’t sure how she was expected to reply, which only served to keep her passive like usual.

“And you know, I’m not ashamed of what I do, because I honestly love all the girls I get to fuck. All of them are sweet and kind to me, all of them so beautiful in their own ways, and all of them so grateful when I get to make love to them.” Kayley felt like her sister was boring right into her mind with her words, with that look. Her haze was locked so tight on Hayley’s eyes she didn’t even notice when the older girl slowly crept her hand out over the space between them and captured her own, slowly wrapping her tiny, doll-like fingers in her gentle, loving grip.

“And after today, I’m more thankful than ever. Because I finally got to take everything I learned from them and use it to make the one girl I love more than anyone else so very, very happy.” Hayley’s voice was barely above a whisper, her hand slowly pulling Kayley’s back towards her chest, pacing it right between the swell of her breasts, right above her heart.

“I love you Kayley. I really, truly love you more than anything in this world. And now I want nothing more than to show you the happiness I’ve been so lucky to have found myself.”

Kayley could feel the genuine compassion in her sister’s voice, and she knew every word she had spoken was the honest truth. And despite all the uncertainty, Kayley had never felt shame over her big sister or what she’d done. Only now did she realize she just truly wanted to be a part of the world that Hayley so readily fit into, and now her big sister had granted her that wish.

“I… I…” Kayley wanted so badly to reciprocate her sister’s beautiful words, but she’d never had the same confidence and could only stammer weakly as her face flashed in embarrassment.

But that didn’t matter at all, because her big, loving sister knew her better than anyone else in this world. So Hayley merely added her other hand on top of the little girls, encompassing those thin, frail fingers in her warmth as she gave the tenderest, most emotional smile she could to calm the girl.

“I know.” Hayley didn’t need to hear it, she knew her sister felt the same love as she did.

Completely assured that their love would hold them closer together then ever before from now on, Kayley allowed her beloved big sister to pull her little body in close, feeling so safe, secure, and content as the older girl wrapped her body up tight in her warm embrace, and Hayley finally brought their lips together for one last sweetly deep kiss to seal their new promise.

***

2 Months Later

***

Time passed, and the Kayley slowly found every one of her reservations melting away in the face of such unconditional love from her big sister, and she couldn’t have felt more grateful. Kayley couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so happy, just being able to spend quality time with her elder sister whom she cherished so dearly. And her attitude showed it, even their parents (who remained blissfully unaware of their daughter’s incestuous union), had noticed a significant upturn in their youngest daughter’s mood, and were plenty thrilled to see their baby girl just acting happier than they’d seen in years.

But… there was a catch that Kayley never could shake from her mind. The last few months together with Hayley had been ecstatic, but the closer they came to the end of summer the more Kayley became aware of their time drawing to a close. Despite the half-truths she’d been telling her family about her career, Hayley did actually plan to move out to California at the end of the summer, barely a month from now. And due to her highly reserved nature, Kayley had not been able to find the courage to tackle that subject with her sister, but the looming idea that their relationship might just be ending utterly terrified the girl.

But every time she thought she might just be able to broach the issue, Hayley just preempted the gir; with her infinitely sweet treatment of her younger sibling, and Kayley just completely chickened out. And tonight would be no different. Well… it was actually going to be a little different.

  


Ever since Hayley had first made love to Kayley, the older girl had spent almost every day introducing her little sister all sorts of exciting new sensations and risqué scenarios. It was obvious how much pleasure Hayley took in sharing her extensive experience in the art of lesbian love with the younger girl. Each day Kayley was subjected to more and more wonderfully naughty treats, her body further awakened to the multitude of intensive pleasures that her sister could inflict on her.

It took time, patience, and a lot of effort on Hayley’s part, but eventually her baby sister opened up to the more daring things she had to offer. Everything had built up to this point, and finally Kayley had agreed to let her sister commit the ultimate act of love on her; Hayley was going to take her little sister’s virginity.

To say Hayley had long been waiting for this moment would be a massive understatement. After finally discovering their love was mutual, the older girl had desired nothing more than to lay claim to her beloved baby sister in the most permanent way possible. And beyond that she wanted to make sure Kayley got to experience every possible manner of ecstasy that Hayley knew how to give a woman.

It was late in the evening, and Hayley was alone in her room for the moment, just putting some ‘finishing touches’ on the setup. In fact, the wicked sister was actually setting up some expensive recording equipment that had been loaned to her by her employers, and now a handful of cameras and microphones now dotted her little bedroom. Hayley sorely wished she’d had the chance to record her first time with her sister, or any of the last few weeks. But she was not going to miss this, it was too important a moment not to capture and she would treasure having such a beautiful scene recorded…

And she was betting it’d receive plenty of positive attention online. That said, Hayley may have neglected to mention that plan to the girl in question, which is why she’d taken the effort to hide the cameras and microphones. She was sure Kayley would come around on the idea… eventually.

As the elder girl was just affixing some stuffed animals to conceal the last camera, she heard a nervous knocking at her bedroom door, and couldn’t hold back a smile of sheer excitement. Twirling on her heel, Hayley pattered up to the door and opened it wide to invite her evening caller inside

“Well hey there, baby.” Hayley absolutely purred as she took in the sight of her sweet little sister, already looking so nervous and fidgety just standing there in the doorframe.

“Hey… wow…” Kayley had been struggling to try and put on a brave and maybe even sexy face for her sister for once, but both her bravado and her anxiety were knocked out of her as she actually got a look at Hayley.

Hayley stood stark naked, leaning on her doorframe and giving her little sister an absolutely smoldering look of desire. Kayley had thought she would’ve grown accustomed to seeing her sister naked by now, but she was sorely mistaken. She had no idea how the older girl could do it, but Hayley was just somehow able to exude an air of such raw sexual energy, it’s like she could transform herself into a whole different person from her everyday life, and little Kayley was utterly entranced in her glamor.

And Hayley just batted her eyes and smiled even mor seductively as she watched her sister’s jaw practically hit the floor. She loved watching the total power she had over Kayley, who was little more than a love-struck puppy that would do anything her sister asked. Everything the younger girl did was just adorable in her big sister’s eyes.

Contrasting the older sibling’s brazen nudity, Kayley had shown up at the door wearing a simple pink bathrobe. Though it was a far cry from what she knew her producers would call “sexy,” Hayley couldn’t think of anything that fit her timid little sister better. The innocent way she clutched at the front slit, the porcelain white of the skin on her neck that slid so elegantly down past the fabric, tantalizing her with the knowledge that just beneath the garment she was hiding her body solely for her sister. Hayley absolutely loved it.

“You’re… I mean, I wasn’t expecting…” Kayley inevitably tried to stammer out some kind of compliment, having wanted so bad for just one night to not be the quiet, reserved little girl she’d always been.

But that’s exactly the sort of thing Hayley had come to expect from her sister, and it was one thing she’d never stop loving about her. So to help ease her tension, Hayley reached a hand up and gently cupped the little girl’s face, Kayley instinctively nestling into her warm touch. Hayley took a step closer to the younger girl, standing right in front of her as she looked down on her smaller stature. And as her big sister bore down right on her eyes, Kayley took a deep breath.

“You look incredibly beautiful.” Kayley finally managed to say, quietly, but with the most confidence she’d ever managed to feel.

“Thank you, Kay.” Hayley replied just as quietly, and just as honestly. Her eyes batting yearningly, the older sister bent down just an inch, Kayley closing her eyes as her sibling softly connected their lips. The sisters moaned sweetly into each other’s mouths as Hayley gracefully swirled their tongues together, letting that sublime kiss linger for a long moment before tenderly pulling back.

“And you’re still the cutest, most perfect little sister anyone could possibly have.” Hayley offered back, honestly yet still with that slight, teasing tone she just couldn’t help using on her little sibling.

“I… wanted to try to be a little bit… sexy for you. I guess I’m just not that good at it. Not like you.” Kayley spoke back, trying to sound more jokingly than she actually did.

“Don’t say it like that. I don’t think I’d want you dressed like my other girlfriends. I like it much better when you look so sweet and adorable.” Hayley spoke honestly as she closed the last inch of distance and wrapped her sister up in a tender hug, Kayley happily accepting and burying her face in the happy swell of her big sister’s chest.

“Although I admit, a part of me did kinda hope to see you show up my door wearing nothing but a ribbon or bow.” Hayley then offered, chuckling slightly into her baby sister’s hair.

“I-I couldn’t just walk around the house naked…” Kayley offered, not even able to stop blushing at the **_idea_** of being caught like that out in the open.

“Why not? Don’t forget, mom and dad are gone for the whole weekend. We have the house… All… To... Our… Selves.” Kayley playfully emphasized her words as she swayed with her sister in the doorway.

“I know… still…” Kayley just muttered defeatedly.

“Well, that’s okay. I’m proud when you try new things, but more than anything I just want you to feel comfortable.” Hayley spoke calmingly as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her sister’s head, Hayley just humming contently at the affectionate touch.

“And besides that… We’re already going to be trying something very new tonight.” Hayley’s tone grew darker and more mischievous, and Kayley stiffened, knowing exactly what she was alluding to.

“Now c’mere.”

Kayley barely had time to see the dark, hungry look in her sister’s eyes before the older girl suddenly wrenched her back into the fated bedchamber, slamming the door behind them (to alleviate Kayley’s baseless fears).

Hayley didn’t allow her sister a moment to get her bearings, quickly wrapping the girl in a tight embrace as she locked their lips together once more, digging her tongue deep into Kayley’s and moaning fiercely. And the younger sister was more than eager to give her big sister control once again, allowing herself to be totally enthralled by the searing, sinful kiss.

Kayley felt like her head was spinning, and in fact Hayley was twirling their bodies around as though in a dance all while keeping her subdued with a sweet kiss. The elder sibling knew that despite her fear, Kayley had been looking forward to this as long as she had, and wanted the memory of tonight to be nothing less than magical.

Kayley was totally breathless by the time her older sister had pulled her lips back, still nipping at them with her teeth even as the younger girl took in a deep breath. Kayley’s hands had clenched onto her sister’s shoulders for stability at some point, and Hayley got a smug smile as she saw that left the girl’s body totally open to an attack.

As the little girl recovered, Hayley grinned wickedly as her nimble fingers darted down to undo the sash of her sister’s robe before taking hold its folds and tantalizingly pulling it open. The more mature female bit her lip in devilish delight as she got her first view of her baby sister’s beautifully petite body, and to Kayley credit she did her best to bed down her natural feelings of embarrassment.

“Why you’d ever want to hide this body I’ll never understand.” Hayley whispered out huskily as she greedily got her fill of the sight.

“T-That’s… not entirely true… anymore.” Kayley spoke out quietly, enough of a surprise that Hayley actually had to look up at her face with some degree of shock.

“I don’t think I’d like to hide it anymore… at least, not from you.” Kayley spoke through a still somewhat nervous but much cockier grin than Hayley had ever seen from her since starting their relationship. She almost couldn’t believe the younger girl was finally starting to come out of her shell. Haley was so proud.

“Oh you just wait. One day you’re gonna believe me that you’re the prettiest girl in the world. And you’ll love getting the same attention I do online.” Haley teased her sister with a sultry grin, her hands still slowly pushing the girl’s robe back over her shoulders.

“That… might take a while.” Was all Kayley could offer, still, at least in good humor.

“Come on. You’re totes adorbs!” Haley continued to gush as she playfully shimmied the robe around the girl.

“Wow. Which of us is the college graduate again?” Kayley just scoffed at her sister’s childish choice of words, but that only caused her smile to grow even brighter.

“The one about to teach you a lesson.” Hayley growled with a deviant smile before lunging down towards her sister’s delicate chest.

Kayley could only squeak giddily as her big sister enveloped her small breast with her mouth, licking and lavishing the sensitive flesh to her hearts content. The younger girl was perfectly content to let her head roll back and groan in pleasure as Hayley suckled her tiny nipple into her mouth, giving it the faintest, playful nibble before dragging her tongue over to the other teat. The older sibling kept her grip on Kayley’s bathrobe, holding her sleeves mid-way down the girl’s arms, making sure the front stayed open for her unfettered enjoyment.

  


Finally, Haley tugged down on the offending fabric, and Kayley’s robe slipped all the way off her body, leaving the petite young girl totally at her big sister’s mercy. But Hayley didn’t slow a beat, just hooking an arm around her little sister’s backside and bringing their bodies flush together as she sucked on the girl’s breasts even more ravenously.

Kayley happily wrapped her hands around the back of her big sister’s head, thoroughly enjoying her velvet-like tongue running all across her titties and only wanting to keep it there longer. But because of that, she couldn’t see as Hayley’s free hand seductively snaked it’s way down her hips until the older girl’s fingers were gingerly stroking along her tight slit.

Hayley smiled through a mouthful of tit flesh as she heard her baby sister gasp out in pleasure, eagerly beginning to stroke her fingers up and down the rapidly lubricating lips of her pussy. Kayley was soon stuttering as she made quick, breathy moans. Her sister’s fingers grew faster and faster as they obsessively rubbed along her weeping slit, only serving to make her more sensitive.

Eventually Hayley let her sister’s nipple pop free of her own lips, standing to her full height over the little girl and hugging her even tighter as she gracefully inserted her longest finger into her tight cavity. Kayley squeezed her mouth shut tight as a strong moan came humming through, her arms now fretfully clinging around her sister’s neck. Hayley smiled as she buried her face in the top of Kayley’s head, slowly beginning to pump her finger through the girl’s sensitive inner-slit.

“You get so wet for me so fast now. You just love having your little pussy played with by your big sister, don’t you?” Hayley sweetly teased the younger sibling as she continued to curl her finger against the girl’s most sensitive spots.

“Y-Yeeaahhhhh…” Kayley could only mutter out as she melted deeper and deeper into her big sister’s embrace, her legs quickly losing all strength as the older girl expertly massaged her delicate pussy.

“That’s a good girl. You’re so well behaved. You’ve learned that I can make you feel so much better than anyone or anything else can. I know what’s best for you, don’t I.” Hayley continued to gently manipulate her impressionable young sister.

“Yessssssss” The little girl groaned out another submissive reply.

“That’s right. And now I’m going to make you feel even more pleasure than ever before.”

Hayley made her dark promise before carefully slipping her finger out of her sister’s desperate slit, Kayley taking a harsh breath in response just to try and steady herself. The older girl gave her sister a devious smile before gently tugging at her hips as she stepped away, tacitly encouraging the girl to follow her. Hayley spun around her sister, appraising her body as she pushed her right to the ledge of her bed. Kayley turning to try and follow only to be met with that same naughty smile, right before the older girl abruptly pushed her mattress.

  


Kayley let out another surprised peep as she fell backwards, her heart skipping a beat from the sudden freefall. The little girl barely had time to situate herself on the blanket before Hayley had suddenly leapt on top her, pushing her sister down into the covers like a ferocious cheetah, completely smothering her body before forcing Kayley into another deep, twisted kiss. As spun out of control as she’d been, the younger sibling had little choice but to accept the taboo tongue of her sister, and Haley was sure to thoroughly reward her for it.

After she’d had her fill of her baby sister’s lips, Hayley did eventually come up for breath, panting lightly herself as she looked down at the little girl who had so fully entrusted her body to her. The look on Kayley’s face was nothing less than absolute trust; she would happily allow her big sister to do anything she desired, granted the older girl complete ownership of her body. Hayley didn’t take that trust lightly, and raised a hand up towards the younger girl’s face, lovingly petting and brushing aside her hair.

“Hey, are you really sure you want to do this? We don’t have to force things tonight.” Haley finally broke her playful façade and asked her sister, her eyes showing that she was serious, and the last thing she wanted was to push the younger girl into a situation she wasn’t comfortable with.

But in response, Kayley just gave one of the most unrestrained and sweetest smiles Hayley had ever seen. This time it was the younger sister’s turn to reach out and take hold of her big sister’s pretty face, gently pulling her down and bringing her into a very slow, sensual kiss. Haley just closed her eyes and relished the feelings; Kayley almost never initiated, and the older girl absolutely delighted in these rare moments. It told her that her baby sister truly did want this as much as she did. Eventually Kaley broke the kiss, and Hayley pulled back to see the look of unbridled happiness on her sister’s face, the tears just beginning to glisten in the corners of her eyes.

“I want this. I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else besides you, Haley.”

With her sister having said her final words, Hayley had to fight to keep from bawling out herself. She truly, dearly loved her baby sister, and now she was going to show it in a way they’d never forget.

Giving one last playful grin, Hayley finally tore her face away from her sister’s, crawling backwards on the bed until she was kneeling just above the girl’s legs, and more importantly the fun little spot between them. Bending her face down, Haley blew a warm, wet breath right across Kayley’s sodden lips, sending a strong shiver up the girl’s body.

Gingerly, Hayley brought her hand forward and began to run her fingertips just along the length of her sister’s slit again, much slower and more teasing than last time. Kayley immediately began to fidget, and it took all her strength to **_not_** jolt out of her sister’s touch. Hayley smiled at the salacious sight of her sister as she looked up at the younger girl’s face.

“Here baby, give me your hand.” Haley softly ordered her younger sibling.

Practically trained to respond on command, Kayley let her right hand drift down beside her sister, biting a finger on her left to stifle her pleasured groans. Haley stopped caressing the younger girl’s pussy and instead took her hand, guiding it down until it was Kayley’s own fingers nestling into the sensitive folds. Almost hypnotically, Kayley just took off where her sister left, stroking her fingers along her slit and whining into her hand.

“That’s it, Kayley. You just go ahead and keep playing with yourself. After all, we wanna make sure your little pussy stays nice, wet, and ready for me, don’t we?” Hayley lovingly encouraged her younger sister.

As Kayley played the obedient little girl and continued to quietly masturbate, Haley slipped fully out of the bed, standing at its’ foot with a huge grin on her face as she soaked in the delectable sight of her sweet little sister playing with herself.

Turning away from the saccharine sight, Haley went to one of her dressers and opened the top drawer, grinning wickedly as she pulled out the thing she’d stored there for this very night. The older girl bent down and stepped into the harness, affixing her little toy to herself, while Kayley was completely unaware and lost in her own world. It wasn’t until Hayley was standing once more at the foot of the bed, directly in front of her sister, that she gave a low whistle and caught the younger girl’s attention.

When Kayley opened her eyes again, she immediately gasped and stopped playing with herself. Hayley now stood staring right down at her, a bright pink strap on dildo securely fastened around her waist. Kayley couldn’t help shuddering, the anxiety she knew she would feel now easily matched by the intense desire to feel her sister. Of course, Kayley knew what was going to happen to her tonight; she’d promised her virginity to Hayley, so this wasn’t exactly a surprise. Still, Kayley had never had more than a couple of fingers piercing her before, and couldn’t hide all of the fear she felt at the prospect of actually being penetrated.

“You don’t have to worry, baby. I bought this one especially for you.” Haley spoke reassuringly to her little sister, though her soothing voice felt somewhat silly as the girl tauntingly stroked her pink plastic cock.

“I promise, it isn’t nearly as big as some of the toys I use on my girlfriends. I think it should fit your pretty little pussy perfectly!” Hayley assured the frightened girl, her eyes beginning to glaze in barely-contained lust.

The moment at hand, Hayley dramatically pushed her knees onto the bed one more time, a terrible lust written on her face as she scooted right up to her baby sister’s body. The poor girl was all but shaking, but she never turned her face away from her big sibling. Kayley’s legs were parted, however slightly, and the older girl knew how badly she must be struggling to not cover herself, just another sign of how badly she wanted to overcome her own nature for Hayley’s sake.

Bending forward, Hayley put her hands on the delicate insides of her sister’s thighs, urging her legs far apart for her, something that felt like an almost divine display. The more experienced lover slowly prodded forward on her knees until their hips were nearly flush, the pink length of silicone now hovering threateningly right over the younger girl’s quivering clit. Hayley made a point of wrapping her hands tight around the little girl’s legs, giving her full control and full access to her virgin little sister.

Her face cracked in a wonderfully sinful smile, Haley let her plastic cock finally rest down on her sister’s sopping wet slit, starting to rub the solid object up and down along her hyper-sensitive lips, slowly, agonizingly. Kayley’s throat trembled as she fought to hamper the terrified moan that so badly wanted to escape, and she gripped at the blanket beneath her just so her hands wouldn’t instinctively try to push her sister away.

“Just relax, baby.” Haley sighed out in the most calmingly seductive voice Kayley had ever heard.

Hayley made an emphatic point of dragging the full length of her strap on down deep along Kayley’s folds one last time before pointing the tip straight at her entrance. Finally, the virgin girl felt the solid object poking right at the center of her unbroken pussy. Hayley’s gentle fingers kept firm command of the younger girl’s legs as she slowly, painstakingly pushed her pseudo-cock into her little sister for the first time.

Kayley let out an undulating, worried groan as she felt the strange, foreign object invade her body. But her sister was so very slow and careful as she sunk inch after inch into her frail little slit. There was pain, to be sure, but more than anything it was just such an unfamiliar sensation, and all Kayley could really do was fight to accept it, adapt to it, and was just waiting to feel what it was like to have it all the way inside.

The besieged little girl let out one more strong, shivering gasp as Hayley’s hips finally melded into her own, and the pushing stopped. She’d taken the full length her sister had to give her. And with their bodies more deeply connected than they’d ever been, Hayley looked down at the girl skewered to her hilt, relishing the sight of her sister panting for breath, the look of conflict in her eyes as she fought so hard to accept the pleasure her body was naturally made to endure. Hayley was so proud of the girl, but now it was her responsibility to make sure Kayley learned just how good this could feel.

Hayley smoothed her hands out across her sister’s thighs, soothingly massaging the girl and loosening her control on her legs. Kayley’s natural response was to shut her legs, of course that only served to wrap her sister up even tighter between her, and pull her even closer, deeper into herself. Feeling her sister’ body respond to her, Hayley slowly rolled her hips forward, grinding her pink dildo right into the deepest point in Kayley’s body. The younger girl convulsed and sighed out her feelings.

“That’s it, Kayley. Just embrace it, let me make you feel good in ways you’ve never dreamed of.” Hayley breathed down huskily, unsure if her sister could actually hear her right now. But the younger girl was extremely aware of everything going on, and looking up she was met with an absolutely wild smile emblazoned on her sister’s face.

“Your big sister’s gonna fuck you now.”

Hayley pulled her hips back, dragging the smooth plastic along her sister’s inner folds until she’d pulled the whole thing out. Not her plan, she was a bit more used to using longer toys on her lovers, but she’d adapt quick enough. Reaching to grab hold of her pink pussy-pleaser, Hayley guided it right back into Kayley’s sensitive slit as she urged her hips forward, sliding the length right back into the girl’s depths, still slow by her standards but much more easily than the first time.

Kayley threw her head back into a pillow, her lips parting as she let loose a desperate whine of surrender. Her big sister was drilling the hard length right back into her, not nearly as easy as the last time, and soon she felt the pinch of her body being stuffed to its’ small capacity again… but maybe not as bad as last time?

Hayley found her hands running along her sister’s legs again, this time coming up underneath, right below the round swell of her butt and taking a more possessive hold there. Now the more experienced girl really began to fall into a rhythm. It took every ounce of her control to go slow and steady, pulling her hips black and the shiny pink dildo along with them, relieving her sister until the plastic head just barely remained snug in the grip of Kayley’s tight lips. And then the loving big sister would tenderly slide her toy cock back inside, making sure to press hard and ensure the unnatural invader filled out every one of the little girl’s nooks and crannies. She wanted her sister to truly experience this.

Kayley’s breath was totally uneven, her voice rising and falling with each firm thrust from her sister. But every time she felt that strange shape carving into her pussy once more, she found her body resisting less and less, found her vaginal walls softening, found the tightness of the fit becoming more… pleasant.

It took many tense minutes, but eventually Hayley started to see her sister respond to her love, and she couldn’t have been more thrilled. Kayley’s strained grunts were starting to ease into quiet, sultry moans. Her white-knuckle grip on the sheets had relented, and now her hands started to roam over her body, fingers curling in rhythm along her stomach, even teasing along her little breasts.

Sensing the change in her sister’s mood, Haley carefully began to pick up her pace. Each buck of her hips now sent the dildo sliding confidently deep through Kayley’s slit, and the older girl hardly waited before drawing her hips back and forcing the hard plastic straight back inside. And Kayley just responded more and more openly. Hayley could see how the younger girl’s abdomen rolled along with each push, meeting the pleasure her sister was carving into her, adding to it herself.

Soon enough there was barely a hint of unease on Kayley’s face. Small beads of sweat rolled on her forehead, her eyes were shut as heavenly moans now came easier off of her tongue. Hayley felt significantly less resistance each time she plunged her plastic cock back into the girl’s sopping pussy.

  


Now that it’d become clear to both girls that Kayley was really starting to like this, Hayley gradually lost her restraint. Her hands had moved to her sister’s hips, and now she brazenly pulled herself hard into the little girl’s hips, driving the dildo faster and harder than ever through Kayley’s weakened pussy. And for her part Kayley’s voice just grew more and more erratic, the girl wailing her absolute bliss. She lost control of her own body, her hips mindlessly flailing back against the wonderful pink cock ravishing her body. Hayley was well and truly fucking her sister now, and Kayley was absolutely loving it.

Hayley could tell her little sister was edging closer and closer to her climax, and she wanted it to be as monumental for the girl as possible. Finally letting go of Kayley’s legs, Hayley stiffened her spine and carved her plastic cock hard into her sister’s grasping slit. As Kayley whimpered at another deep penetration, Hayley fell forward atop the little girl, letting her soft body encompass the smaller one beneath it. Their flat bellies rolled and pulsed together as Hayley continued to force orgasmic vibrations throughout her little sister’s pussy. Kayley delighted in the softness of her big sister’s wonderful breasts softly smothering her own narrow chest.

Hayley buried her hands underneath the younger girl’s arms, letting her face fall right beside Kayley’s ear even as she continued to fuck herself ravenously into her sister’s sweetly submissive pussy. Now she got to hear every delectable tremor in the younger girl’s voice, listen to her beautiful song as she edged closer and closer towards that long-desired climax.

“You’re so close, aren’t you baby? Go ahead and cum. I want you to cum like you’ve never cum before. I want my adorable, innocent little sister to feel the most amazing pleasure as she cums from fucking her big sister.”

Hayley hissed her intense love right into the little girl’s ear, that last little bit driving home the agonizing bliss she’d been carving into her body and finally sending the impressionable little sister into a monumental orgasm.

Kayley screamed louder than she ever had before. Her arms and legs flew around her older sister, wrapping the woman up tightly and urging her even deeper into her body as it twisted in blissful torment. Hayley just made sure to jam her strap on as deep as she possibly could, grinding against the younger girl’s sensitive clit even as she throbbed and shook in her immense orgasm. And all the while Hayley just smiled triumphantly as she heard the total surrender and ecstasy in her baby sister’s voice.

Finally, after many long, tumultuous moments, Kayley’s voice began to die down, and her body weakened completely as she shivers and shakes gradually faded into errant twitching. The life totally drained from her limbs, Kayley’s arms and legs fell to the bed, freeing Hayley from their entrapment. No longer being crushed into her little sister’s body, Hayley was able to push herself up from the little girl, making sure to be as delicate as possible while she pulled the plastic phallus from her ultra-sensitive slit.

  


Panting and sweating a good bit herself, Hayley knelt back up on her heels, still in between her sister’s eagerly spread legs, looking down and surveying the damage. Her sister gasped lifelessly as her eyes stared up into utter nothingness. Her little chest rose and feel rapidly as she fought for her breath, while the rest of her body was totally lifeless. Hayley couldn’t help smiling a little proudly at the sight; Kayley looked extremely well-fucked.

Looking down at her own hips, Hayley felt the strap on beginning to chafe her a bit, and judging from her sister’s state, she wasn’t going to be able to take another session like that… tonight, at least. So shimmying her hips at the edge of the bed, Hayley tenderly slid the harness off and tossed the shiny, pink, plastic toy off to the corner.

Looking back up at her precious younger sister, Hayley couldn’t resist her sweet allure, and delicately started to crawl back into the bed. She slid naturally right alongside Kayley’s small body, lovingly curling the little girl into her warm embrace. Haley hung her leg across her sister’s lap, wrapped her arm far across Kayley’s chest to pull her even closer, and brought the girl’s tiny face right beside her own where she lavished her cheek with dozens of feather-soft kisses. All she wanted to do right now was let her sister know just how dearly she was loved.

“Fuck, sis… th-that was just… holy shit…” Kayley wheezed out between ragged breaths.

Hayley looked at her sister like she’d just been speaking in tongues, but ultimately couldn’t help just giggling at the girl teasingly. Swearing so casually was something very uncharacteristic of her younger sister, and that alone was a moment worth remembering.

“Wow. So that’s what it takes to get you to say such naughty words.” Hayley deliberately poked fun at her sister, but Kayley just rolled her eyes. That did not dissuade, the older girl, though, and she just pressed her lips against Kayley’s ear as she giggled some more. “I guess if I want to hear more, I’m gonna have to start fucking you a lot more often.”

Despite the subtle aggression in the girl’s tone, Kayley could only smile and share a breathless giggle with her big sister. Cupping the younger girl’s cheek, Hayley then drew Kayley’s face closer to her own and slowly enveloped her in a very tender, very soft kiss.

As she could only sigh sweetly against her sister’s lips, Kayley’s mind lazily wandered. She wanted to tell the older girl how thankful she was for showing her such a blissful, beautiful thing. But right now, she was just too happy to say anything, and knew that Hayley would constantly be receiving her gratitude. Now Kayley would happily allow her big sister to ravish her body whenever and however she desired in the future, because Kayley loved her big sister, and only now was she starting to realize that Hayley loved her even more.

*

A while later, after both of the sinful sisters had calmed down a good bit, they just lay in bed lovingly cuddling together. Haley lay back in her mattress, cradling Kaley’s delicate frame totally into her more mature figure. The younger had her arms wrapped tight around her big sister’s chest, and happily lay her face between the woman’s wonderful breasts like a spoiled child. And Hayley gladly kept her sister there, hugging her close with one hand as the other was busy petting and soothing the younger girl’s hair.

As their moment of peaceful quiet lingered on, certain thoughts began to swirl in both girls’ heads, things they’d been meaning to discuss with each other for a while now. Now that the passion of the evening had burned out its’ intensity, Kayley couldn’t help returning to the knowledge that this would not last forever. She knew she had to talk things over with her sister, she just had no clue how to begin. But just before she could muster her courage, Hayley herself spoke up.

“Hey, Kayley. You know I’m gonna be leaving home next month.” Hayley’s voice came quiet and measured, and certainly took Kayley by surprise.

“Yeah… I know…” The words left young Kayley’s mouth before she even realized it. Her mind swirled in a dark storm, fearing that this was the moment she’d been dreading, that this was when her sister would tell her to accept that things would be coming to an end.

“And I want you to move to California with me.”

“…Huh?” Kayley was totally caught off guard, for some reason she’d never even considered that a possibility.

“I want you to move out with me.” Hayley repeated, a little more nervously this time around.

Hayley knew perfectly well that she was asking Kayley to make a massive commitment, and she’d taken the younger girl’s dull response a bit more negatively than intended.

“Look I know that’s a lot to ask and it’s really sudden. But… I’ve been thinking about how to bring this up with mom and dad, and since you’re old enough to move out on your own now I just thought…” Hayley meandered with her words, for maybe the first time in their lives she was more anxious than her little sister.

But as soon as the words fully clicked in her mind, Kayley sprung up in her sister’s embrace and quickly silenced the girl with a deep, passionate kiss. Hayley barely had time to recoil in shock before her tongue was under assault by her frenzied younger sister, but it didn’t take more than a second for her to melt and eagerly accept the searing, lovely kiss.

When Kayley finally pulled her lips back, she kept her face hovering right over her sister’s, and Haley was graced to see the younger girl wearing the most confidant and certain look she’d ever seen from her.

“Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I love you so much, Hayley! I just want to spend the rest of our lives together!” Kayley gushed in unimaginable happiness as tears rolled down her eyes.

Overwhelmed by the sudden outpour of emotion, Hayley couldn’t help crying her own relief as she blissfully pulled the younger girl’s back down into an inescapable hug.

“I love you too! There’s nothing in this world more important to me than you, Kayley!”

Finally and fully assured of each other’s commitment, Kayley and Hayley buried themselves in their sister’s embrace, rolling together on the mattress as they happily sobbed and expressed their inexhaustible love together. More hugs and more kissing would follow in the next few hours until they had celebrated together late into the night.

Eventually the two had nearly exhausted themselves, finally split apart and each laying breathless on one side of the bed. Still, Hayley couldn’t help rolling to her side just so she could lay her eyes on the girl she found so absolutely beautiful. She felt so completely elated that not only had her sister willingly given her virginity, but they’d permanently cemented their love, and now she’d agreed to come live with her, totally free where they could express their love without restraint. Then, past the tempting sight of her sister, Hayley’s eye landed on the subtly blinking red light of her hidden camera, smiling to herself that she’d been able to capture this perfect moment. Not only was her life so perfect at this moment, but her producers were going to love this raw footage she’d gotten.

“Goddess you’re perfect. This one’s really gonna be a hit.” Hayley, exhausted from the night’s escapades, muttered quietly to herself. Unfortunately, she was way too tired to actually realize that she’d spoken plenty loud for Kayley to hear.

“What? What’s gonna be a hit?” Kayley grumbled as she turned to look at her sister in confusion.

But before Haley could come up with a cover, the younger girl finally noticed a blinking red let on the opposite side of the room behind her big sister. She immediately realized that it was a camera, and the recently ex-virgin’s eyes went wild in shock, furiously staring down her sister.

“HAYLEY YOU DID **_NOT_** JUST RECORD ALL THAT!” Kayley screamed out in indignant anger as she bolted upright in the bed.

“Ooops, did I forget to mention that little detail?” Hayley just replied with a coy smile, only further incensing the young girl.

“NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT POSTING THAT ONLINE!” Kayley was completely overcome with embarrassment and rage, her face instantly flushing red as a tomato. 

Scrambling to her knees, the younger girl made a mad attempt to dash out of the bed, likely in an attempt to grab the cameras before their perverse data could be released for all the world to see. But Hayley leapt up even quicker, giggling ceaselessly as she quickly wrapped her arms around her little sister and playfully wrestled her back into the blankets, keeping her nice and trapped in her loving hug.

“Oh come on! You’re way too adorable to keep a secret! Everyone’s gonna love you!” Hayley made her case as the younger girl squirmed in her arms, not seeming to care in the least for her fury.

**_“HHAAAAYYLLLEEEEEYYYY!!!”_ **

***

3 Months Later

***

In time, Hayley did just as she’d promised, and had taken Kayley with her when she moved out to California at the end of that long, joyous summer. It had taken more than a little convincing to get their parents’ permission. They were certainly shocked by the suggestion, and quite sad at the prospect of having both of their daughters move so far away. But after seeing how much brighter Kayley had acted with her sister’s return, they ultimately accepted the proposal, and at least took some relief knowing that Hayley would take extraordinarily good care of her little sister.

Now, the incestuous sisters were 100% free to act out their deep love for one another, day in and day out, without fear of consequence. Kayley couldn’t have imagined a happier life than the one she now led. Every morning she got to wake up to the loving sensation of her sister’s lips caressing her own. Every day she got to explore new horizons and feel intense new pleasures as Hayley revealed endless ways of making love. And every night she got to curl up in her big sister’s arms, fall asleep so serenely and experience the most blissful dreams. And Hayley had the pleasure of experiencing exactly the same. It was a paradise.

Sighing happily as she reflected on her new life, Kayley sat facing her computer screen as she filled out a number of lengthy forms; she had finally relented and agreed to become an ‘official’ employee of her sister’s company, but was admittedly surprised by the amount of paperwork this was requiring.

Sneaking into the room, Hayley quickly padded behind her sister, though Kayley easily heard her approach and just smiled softly to herself. Hayley eagerly leaned over the back of her little sister’s chair, placing a small camcorder on the desk before wrapping both arms around the little girl and leaning in to place quick peck on her cheek.

“So, you excited to officially joing the ‘family business?’” Hayley joked lightly.

“I don’t know if ‘excited’ is the right word. I never really knew what I wanted to do in my life, but this was definitely nowhere on my list.” Kayley half-joked back. It had taken a lot of time to accept the absurd reality that she was about to become a porn actress alongside her own sister. But such was life, she guessed.

“You’ll come around.” Hayley just assured her sister, squeezing the girl a bit tighter in her loving embrace.

“Well, if I’m anything like you, that’s probably true.” Kayley easily relented.

“Come on. We’re going to put out lots of hit videos together. Only this time, it’ll be **_our_** secret!”


End file.
